This invention relates to a filler for a cat box and to the method of producing the filler.
Cat box filler is a household commodity known to the vast majority of cat owners. It is used in the cat's litterbox and serves to absorb excrement and eliminate odors. Previous litterbox fillers were formed of naturally occuring absorbent materials such as clay and alfalfa. Other materials which were utilized as fillers included wood chips, sawdust, sand, peanut shells, rice hulls, pelletized grass, grain fibers and shredded paper or cardboard. The problems with these materials were low absorbency and lack of odor control. Also, the particles were easily fugitive. One such paper product is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,873.